


The Sleepover Uno Tournament

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Chihiro goes by she/her since he hasn't told everyone yet, Chihiro is babey, Crack Fic, Taka's only kinda there, Uno Game, and Sakura is cool too, everyone's picking on Leon, oh yeah also, poor Leon :(, sleepover episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Makoto hears music in one of the other rooms and decides to investigate. It's a sleepover, and it looks like it's gonna be a long night.Essentially just a crack fic where they play Uno and yell at each other.
Kudos: 5





	The Sleepover Uno Tournament

Makoto knocked on one of the doors down the hall, where music was playing softly. Kiyotaka stood next to him with an angry expression on his stoic face. "Excuse me! It is 11 pm and people are trying to sleep!" the hall monitor yelled. Someone opened the door.  
The girl who answered the door grinned at the two boys. "Hey guys," she said, waving a gloved hand. "We'll turn the music down, don't worry. Wanna join me?" Makoto was pretty sure that her name was Nessie, but he couldn't be sure.  
"Why would we join you in your room? That is quite inappropriate of you to suggest!" Taka cried. The girl frowned, then realization of something hit her.  
"What? No, I'm throwing a sleepover party! Come on in and join me!" Opening the door, Nessie flung her arms open. There were four other students sitting on the floor around a deck of cards.  
Chihiro, Leon, Asahina, and Sakura were all staring up at the two boys. Taka turned red from embarrassment, then from anger. "I-just turn down the music and don't stay up late!" He ran off to his own room and slammed the door. Makoto glanced over at him, then shrugged.  
"I'll join, I suppose. But why are you having a sleepover party in the middle of a killing game?" He stepped inside, and Nessie closed the door behind him. Leon nodded at him as a greeting.  
"So that we know that we don't get killed!" Asahina said cheerily. "There's safety in numbers, and it's a good way to bond." Sakura nodded and picked up where she left off.  
"Hina suggested it, and we agreed to host it here in Vanessa's room." She gestured to Nessie. "So Hina and I gathered food and drinks while we were in the kitchen, and Chihiro brought over her computer to play some music." Chihiro grinned and waved.  
"You can join our next Uno round," Nessie assured the lucky student, before skipping over to her bed and pulling a cooler from under it. "It's Asahina and Leon right now. By the way, did you check under your bed too? I found this thing full of soda and energy drinks when I checked earlier. It's crazy! Coke or Pepsi?"  
"Um...Pepsi?" Okay, that was certainly new. Why was there a cooler under her bed? Or did she just put it there herself and lie? Why would she lie about it, though? So many questions, so little time. Makoto took the Pepsi can from the dollmaker and cracked it open.  
"Damnit!" Leon cried as he threw down his cards. Asahina was laughing, and the other two girls were chuckling as well. She must've won while he was lost in thought. "I demand a rematch!"  
"Too bad!" Asahina yelled back. "Okay, Naegi, wanna get in the game?" Shrugging again, Makoto got into the floor and watched Chihiro shuffle the deck. He found it strange that everyone alternated between using the others' first and last names.  
The programmer served out seven cards each, then placed the deck down and flipped the next card. A yellow zero. Sakura put down a red zero, and everyone else groaned. It was fun to watch an Uno game, but not to play. No matter if you were competitive or not, you'd scream at at least one person by the end of the round.  
The card was a red seven by the time it got to Makoto, and he placed a red draw two on top. Leon groaned, but begrudgingly picked up two cards from the deck. Nessie came back from the bathroom (when did she even go in???) and everyone stared at her.  
Instead of the poofy dress and doll-jointed stockings she wore, she was wearing gym shorts and a pink shirt with a teddy bear on it. Her hair was down instead of in pigtails. Eventually, Asahina spoke up. "Oh! I like the shirt, it's pretty." Nessie nodded and sat down next to Chihiro. "Are you gonna join in on the next round?"  
"Who knows?" Nessie replied. It was then that Makoto thought about something.  
"Wait, are you guys gonna sleep here?" he asked. Five sets of eyes fell upon him, and everyone laughed a little.  
"We brought over blankets and pillows, Nessie is keeping them in the bathroom," Chihiro explained. Nessie nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, that's the point of the sleepover aspect of it. You can take my bed, I'm not planning on sleeping." She got up again and moved something from her bed, but Makoto didn't see what it was. Then, she lay down and yawned. "You know what? Wake me up when you need to sleep."  
Everyone just ignored her, continuing their game. The deck was reversed and it was Asahina's turn, and she lay down a Draw Four, announcing the colour red. Leon grinned and lay down his own Draw Four. "The colour's actually yellow now," he corrected her, and Makoto frowned.  
"That's not allowed," Asahina commented.  
"Yes it is!" Leon insisted. They argued back and forth for a minute, and Makoto didn't know what to do. Sakura cleared her throat loudly.  
"Players are prohibited from stacking two Draw Fours, according to the official rules," she said with a grin.  
"Who cares about the official rules?" Leon shouted.  
Makoto sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> So...y'all didn't like the Hifumi story. But that's fine, I have about a million other story ideas that involve the others!  
> I'm just gonna try to post my stuff every day if I have it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
